Adeus
by airyus
Summary: Naquela noite, o vice-comandante do Shinsengumi sonhou.


**_N/A:_** Uma pequena homenagem a Okita Souji, escrita no suposto aniversário de sua morte, em 2008. Na verdade, pelo nosso calendário acho que a data da morte dele seria 19/7, mas eu estava com 30/5 na cabeça, então deixa pra lá. :P

AVISO: Idéias sem nexo, desorganizadamente organizadas, simplesmente aglomeradas abaixo. E também houve mistura ridiculamente visível de ficção e realidade. orz Eu não vi todos os episódios do anime de PMK(conheço originalmente pelo mangá, que está descontinuado. Dx), então não sei se o Souji morre/como ele morre. 83

Nem há necessidade de disclaimers e afins, presumo? De qualquer forma, espero que gostem!

PS: fic betada por mim. D: Desculpem-me por qualquer coisa.

* * *

Andava com passos lentos por um longo, silencioso corredor. 'Última porta à esquerda', instruíra a anfitriã do estabelecimento.

Ainda não estava certo se queria estar ali ou não. Decidira, algum tempo atrás, que com certeza não o visitaria, por não desejar ver o estado em que o outro se encontrava. Mas a vontade de vê-lo se tornara aparentemente mais forte e, ao perceber, estava a caminho do local onde seu tão estimado companheiro de batalhas estava a ser tratado.

_'Tratado' não é bem a palavra certa_, afirmou a si mesmo em pensamento, _só deram-no um lugar para repousar em paz, afinal_. Um suspiro silencioso escapou de seus lábios. Sabia que a doença com a qual seu amigo sofria não possuía cura. Estava ciente de que era uma doença extremamente letal – e cruel –, que extorquia de forma lenta e dolorosa a força vital do doente.

Parou perante o shouji. Fechou os olhos, respirou fundo. Ao abri-los novamente, correu uma das mãos pela frágil porta, o som se alastrando por todo o até então soturno corredor.

Piscou.

"...Souji?"

O rapaz, que até então se encontrava aparentemente ocupado atirando seu suposto almoço aos pássaros no jardim, virou-se para encarar sua visita. Sorriu. Um sorriso sutil e um tanto quanto mórbido, mas um sorriso.

"Hijikata-san!" Okita exclamou em tom fraco, e Hijikata estremeceu. Nunca passara por sua cabeça um dia presenciar um de seus melhores espadachins, o tão aclamado capitão da primeira divisão do Shinsengumi, tão magro, tão pálido, tão...Frágil. "O que faz aqui?" Perguntou Okita, claramente esforçando-se para soar normal.

"...E por acaso há algum problema em visitar um amigo?" Hijikata retrucou, e tratou logo de acrescentar, "Alimente-se direito, Souji. Não estão te oferecendo comida para ser desperdiçada desse jeito." Sentou-se ao lado do rapaz.

O sorriso de Okita ganhou uma aparência triste. "Não tenho fome." Disse em tom sério, quase frustrado. "Sei que estou faltando com respeito a eles, mas não consigo comer. Quando tento, quase imediatamente sinto vontade de vomitar." Sorriu novamente, passando uma das mãos por seus cabelos, um dia tão belos, e agora tão sem brilho. "Mas, falando seriamente, Hijikata-san. O que o traz aqui?"

Hijikata permaneceu em silêncio por alguns instantes. "Estamos partindo para Touhoku amanhã." Disse de forma precisa, e a única reação de Okita foi um pequeno ruído, uma pequena e baixa exclamação.

Após instantes, o jovem voltou seu olhar ao mais velho. "... Então, acho que não vamos nos encontrar novamente... Tão cedo, não é?" Perguntou ainda sorrindo, e Hijikata assentiu.

"Cuide-se, Souji." Suspirou, puxando-o para perto de si e envolvendo-o em um abraço. Um abraço não muito forte, visto que Hijikata temia quebrar o atual frágil Souji, mas um abraço.

Instantes se passaram, e o silêncio tratou de se acomodar no quarto mais uma vez. Permaneceram ambos ali, sem se mover, sentindo o calor um do outro, simplesmente. Hijikata desejou. Desejou intensamente que seu companheiro pudesse ser curado. Implorou internamente às divindades para que um milagre ocorresse e ele pudesse se juntar ao Shinsengumi para a batalha que estava prestes a ocorrer.

Okita então se desvencilhou, trazendo o outro de volta de seus devaneios. "Boa sorte em Touhoku." Sorriu.

Hijikata retribuiu o sorriso. "Melhore logo e venha se juntar a nós." Um pedido sincero.

"Entendido, senhor!" A exclamação de Okita fora dessa vez mais animada, e Hijikata reprimiu um suspiro aliviado.

Despediram-se, e Hijikata deixou a casa sem uma vez se quer olhar para trás. Partia seu coração ver Okita no estado em que se encontrava. O garoto, sempre tão animado e doce, era precioso demais para ele. Não importava quantos homens ele perdera e eventualmente perderia em batalha; Okita Souji era o único que Hijikata não suportaria perder.

Naquela noite, o vice-comandante do Shinsengumi sonhou. Em seu sonho, estavam todos os seus companheiros comemorando a vitória sobre os restauradores. Souji havia se juntado a eles e lutado mais uma vez, vívido e gracioso, como sempre fizera e, agora, comemorava com todos com sua animação usual.

No dia seguinte, os exércitos partiram para Touhoku, confiantes e dispostos a morrer, se preciso.

No dia 30 de maio de 1868, no calendário lunar, foi constatado o falecimento de Okita Souji, devido à tuberculose.

* * *

_**30/5/2008**_


End file.
